Three Blind Mice
by pandasINyourRAMEN
Summary: Sesshomaru left Rin long ago with a gift he cared nothing for. Three gifts to be precise. But when he finds one gift unattended he must take it back to Rin. Future and whatnot. This summary is horrible!


**I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever. This is like post-manga(if that means after manga^^)**

**Well, enjoy and remember to review. I'll only post the second part if someone sends a review my way. Also, this is rated T for language and whatnot.**

**.::**Three Blind Mice…Part one**::.**

**Rin's POV**

Sesshomaru left me years ago and came back randomly to give me gifts, to say he hadn't forgot me I presume. But he never did take me to his castle in the western lands. But when I turned eighteen, he gave me a gift I would never regret getting.

Like always, on the third Saturday of each month, I met him by the bone eaters well. Since Kagome didn't go to her time anymore, it was easy to have privacy there. No one liked the aura the well gave off but I didn't care. I got to see my Sesshomaru-sama there.

We met like always. But unlike every time, he didn't bring a gift; but a question that I still to this day can NOT believe he asked.

"Rin. You are older, wiser and have the ability to make your own decisions." He began. "So I have a favor to ask of you. Will you bare me an heir to my thrown?"

I don't quite remember my reaction but I know I said I would. I'm not sure why I did say yes. Maybe it was to see if he would stick around or take me away.

He stayed around long enough to find out if I was pregnant or not. I was and he left saying that if his child wanted the thrown, it would come and find him. It broke my heart watching him leave and I remember Kagome running her fingers through my hair and saying it would be okay. I cried every night for a month after that.

He never returned, even when we sent news to him that I had not one child but three children. The oldest of the three was Hikaru. Then came the next son, Akihiko. The youngest and oddest of the litter was Minagi. Hikaru was born a full demon; don't ask me how, he just was. Akihiko was born like he should have been, a half-demon. Minagi was born as a human; again, I don't have an answer as to why that is.

He may have not came but he did send a letter. He also had no idea how two of the three defied logic and nature and became only one part of the half. Since Hikaru was the oldest, he was the rightful born heir. We all knew Sesshomaru was also very pleased that his rightful heir was a fully fledged demon.

Years went by without another letter, I never expected one. Hikaru became a strong, sensefull, respectful, caring, quiet and thoughtful demon. He was definitely his father's son. Akihiko used the shikon jewel to become a full demon like his brother, I didn't ask why; it wasn't my place. He was the fighter, protector type with a sarcastic attitude to match. Minagi, unable to use the shikon jewel to become demon as well found her own way to become a demon. She was always able to see, talk, awaken and control the dead. She awoke three powerful demons and each gave her a gem to wear on her person. The gems turned her into a demon; again it wasn't my place to ask why. She placed the small diamond on her forehead(like Indian woman) and the small onyx went on the middle of her collar bone and the large ruby she broke into four pieces, placing one piece at each tear duct and then a piece at the edge of her eyes.

My children meant everything to me. If they wanted to live forever, fight forever I would let them. They all looked like their father because they were all dog demons. I sent word of their changes to Sesshomaru and he did write back.

He was impressed his children would go to such lengths to become full demons. He also wished to see Minagi's ability to become the deads puppet master himself one day. Akihiko was a topic he was happy to write about. He was impressed that his own half breed son would even try to be full demon and the fact that I told Sesshomaru that Akihiko was the fighter type; he would like to spar with his son. He again informed me that Hikaru was still the rightful heir.

My children grew into beautiful creatures, Minagi the most alluring one of all. I became old and sick, but I still took care of the as much as I could. An old maid like myself, at least I had caring children.

**Minagi's POV**

I am Minagi. The human turned demon daughter of the great Sesshomaru, lord of the Western Lands and a loving human woman named Rin. I will do everything in my power to prove to you that demons and humans can be together. But am I not proof enough?

I was born human, tanned skin from the sun and brown hair with brown almost black eyes. I turned demon using demonic gems, I too like my brothers became a dog demon. My hair turned silver like theirs was born like and my eyes became gold. I was powerful, but did not care.

All I cared about was finding my father and bring him to my mother. She would die and he would have never said good-bye.

I stood out in the field that dropped off into a cliff. This was my favorite place as a human, it is still. Its wild flowers and babbling brook are calm and serene. And it's the best place to watch the sun set and rise and to watch to moon and stars.

My cousins and friends stand around me, playing or resting. Some young, some my age and some older but not by much. None are demons like I, but they are half demons and humans who are pleased with the life they live.

"Minagi! Minagi! Come quick! You've gotta see this!" My younger counsin, one of Inuyasha's and Kagome's children calls to me from the brook's edge. He is watching his youngest sister play in the river with the fish, he is quite impressed that she had caught a fish.

I walk over to them, the bottom of my red and black kimono drags on the ground. I looked at her and give her an approving smile and nod. They cling to me, I cling to them. But I only have four children with me today. There are the two oldest cousins with Hikaru and then the rest of the children are playing with Akihiko.

"Very good Hotaru. You can bring that home and give it to your mother as a present." I suggest and she loves the idea. Two human children, the youngest of everyone in our small village so far, come and cling to me. They are Songo and Miroku's twin boys. They are sweet and quite civil with eachother, unable to do anything without the other.

I look down at them and see sleepy eyes. One is already asleep. I pick him up and Hotaru grabs my hand with her free one. Tomo walks in front of us. We reach the demon slayers and monks house first. We step inside and the awake twin runs to his very pregnant mother.

"Looks like one of them is very tuckered out." Miroku says and I had him the sleeping boy.

"Look Moku! Look what I caught!" Hotaru jumps up and down and presents her fish to him like it was the best prize in the world. Her brother Tomo laughs and grabs her hand.

"That is quite a nice fish." He replies, and pats the child girls head and her brother and she runs out of the house and into town to find their mother. I turn to leave also. "When you see Akihiko, tell him to send the children home. Thank you"

"Yes and anytime. I enjoy spending time with the children. Good-bye!" I say and leave, heading towards the home my brother's and I share with our mother.

I walk near the river and see Akihiko being ganged up by four half demons and three humans. Two girls and five boys; Akihiko doesn't count. I stand and watch my brother. He has short silver hair the length of Miroku's that is shaggy cut and he always pushes the longer front pieces to the side, covering his left eye. He wears silver, blue and white garments. The top part of his kimono is resting on a rock with his sword, Tensaga a gift from father, and the children's shoes are around the same rock.

I feel the need to join the game like I always do. I tackle him to the ground and the children screech in delight and we are both knocked to the ground. I look down at my older brother and laugh, the look on his porcelain face is priceless.

"Do I win?" I ask with a smirk.

"No…." He laughs and pushes my off, gets up and dusts himself off. I stay seated on the ground.

"The children should be going home, it is lunch time." I say and they nod, some groan but all in all they grab their shoes and head home. Three one way and four the other.

**Hikaru's POV**

After an hour or so talking with my two older cousins, Maya and Domique, I head home. I pass three of Songo's children. They laugh and wave. I smirk and nod to them.

"Do either of you know where I might find my siblings?" I ask, they all start laughing again and point to the river. I nod and walk to the river. I see on the ground my beautiful little sister, the one who was born human but went to such lengths to become demon. I know her reason. She wishes to protect her precious family and friends.

I look at her closely, still not pleased with the way her long black and read kimono falls off her shoulders and shows the top part of her breasts. She is a child in my eyes, she should wear less revealing clothes especially when she is rough housing with Akihiko. Her scrunchy curly silver hair falls to the top of her stomach, her bangs that are straight are clipped on top of her head with purple onyx encrusted hair clip, a gift from father. The gems on her tanned face look lovely like always, my sister is quite lovely. Her twin swords named after the wolf and fox are in their state of being sheathed at her sides.

I walk down the slight incline, and offer her my hand. A man should her chivalrous to even his sister. She smiles up at me and takes my hand. I help her to stand and I look at Akihiko who has the top of his kimono placed on top of his shoulder, his sword in his hand.

"Must you two always cause a scene like this in front of the young ones?" I ask them and Akihiko growls from low in his throat. He wished to become demon to prove to our father that he is strong. At first I wasn't pleased with either of them turning to their demon blood but like my mother, it wasn't my place to say no.

"We were just having fun Hikaru, no need to become all high and mighty on us." Akihiko replied, unable to hold in his remark.

"Put on the rest of your clothing brother, we are to have lunch with mother. She does not need to see you like this. Have some respect, Akihiko." I growl, I always seem to grow impatient with my brother but I do love him. He is just too sarcastic.

"Have some respect, Akihiko… Blah blah blah!." He mimics and I clench my fist. "She gave birth to us. Do you really think she hasn't seen me without a shirt?! Anyway, I look nice without a shirt." I start towards him but am held back my Minagi's grip. I could easily rip my hand away and tackle him, possibly kill him but I can see it in her eyes. She does not wish for us to fight. Not now. Something is wrong.

"Both of you stop and calm yourselves. We must go home. Death is upon us." The words are like vemon from her mouth. Akihiko's mouth drops and his shirt is on quickly. We are all at the front door in a matter of seconds. I go in first followed by Minagi who still has my hand and Akihiko who has her's.

**Akihiko's POV**

We walk into the house and unlink our hands. I go in last but go to the front of the line, my senses sharp. I knock on my mother's bed chamber's door. With no answer I quietly open the door to see her laying of her futon, sweat dripping off her face, the smell of fever is easy to smell.

"MOMMA!" Minagi exclaims and runs to her side, taking her hand. I look back at Hikaru who, like always, seems to have no emotion on his face but I can see some in his eyes. He knows this is the last fever mother with get. Minagi's prediction of death is true.

Hikaru walks forward and sits in the edge of the futon, placing a clawed hand on her forehead.

"Hikaru… Have I ever told you that you look exactly like your father?" Mother asks him and he shakes his head, she never says much about him anymore. "Well you do. That kimono you wear is his. Your gift from him." She mutters.

I walk to her bedside and she starts telling us the stories of her adventures with father, Jaken and a two headed dragon named Ah-Un. As she starts saying how great he was Minagi growls and stands up.

"You are dying mother and he is not here. How great is he really?" She growls. I'm surprised, we all are. She always agreed with mother how great father must have been, she always wished to be with him. Hikaru puts out a hand to comfort her, but she shakes her head.

"He doesn't know I'm dying dear. If he did I'm sure he would be here. My final wish is to see him one last time." Mother's voice is dreamy, like she isn't really there. I look at Hikaru, he doesn't seem to know what to do. That's a first.

"If that is your final wish momma, it'll be granted. I will bring him back here. You will see father one last time." Minagi replies, face held high and her eyes full of determination.

Mother turns and looks at her. "He is a busy man, your father. Don't go causing trouble, Minnie."

"Is he too busy for you, momma!? IS HE?!" She growls, fighting back tears of hatred and sadness. "I'm going to get him. Akihiko and Hikaru will stay here with you. If he doesn't come… Well. He will come whether he wants to or not. Good-bye Momma. I'll be back soon."

"MINAGI!" I called as she stormed out of the room. I stood up but Hikaru pulled me back down.

"This is her journey. One she must face alone. There is no doubt in my mind that she won't make it back alive with or without father." His words are soft, they always are but there is strength behind them and I do not wish to make things harder than they are.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

The letter's Rin use to send me meant everything. They were always about my three children, the ones I left in her care without any help. I never went back, never felt the need. I didn't need to see my children, her letters where descriptive enough. The oldest son looked exactly like me except he found no need in fighting. The other son was the fighter who was sarcastic and a bit like Inuyasha, apparently he spent a lot of time with his uncle. Then there was my daughter. The deads puppet master who was born purely a human and before I knew she had embedded demonic jewels in her skin, I wanted nothing to do with her. My daughter was a lot like her mother, loved flowers and playing, excuse me, rough housing. As a demon she became even more beautiful then she was. She also played the violin.

I gifted each of his children with something. Some old clothing for my oldest, along with the armor. Tensaga for the other son and for my daughter an onyx encrusted hair clip. Maybe it is wrong of me to not care to actually visit my children, but you have no place to question me.

I wander the empty halls of my castle absent mindedly and find myself wondering what I always did. What would it be like to have children running these halls, grow up in these halls? I never tested that theory, I left my only children with Rin. Never did I think to have any more children because I had an heir, I would not take his rightful thrown away like my father tried to do to me.

I wonder how my Rin is, how our children have been. Am I a monster to cast aside the family I asked Rin to gift to me. I had broken Rin's heart many times. I broke it one last and final time when I left her alone with three children growing inside her belly. But she had Inuyasha, his mate and two children and his friends the demon slayer and monk.

"Milord! Milord!" Jaken calls from behind me and I turn to face him. He ran to catch up to me, I really don't care.

"What is it Jaken?" I ask in my normal bored, monotone voice. He holds something out in his hand.

"It's a letter milord." He says in his annoying voice and I take it and head to my study.

I closed the door of my study in Jaken's face and sat down, opening the letter and start reading.

_Dear Lord Sesshomaru,_

_First and foremost I would like to say thank you for doing your part in the now ended war. My wife is holding a celebration a week from now on the war ending. I feel it would be great if you where to attend this celebration. _

_Thank you, sincerely,_

………

I sigh, I had hoped it was another letter from Rin. But of course it wasn't. It was from dome lord I knew nothing about that only wanted to celebrate. I quickly write him back, saying that I will join them to celebrate the ending war. Not that I actually want to but I must if I am to keep my alliances.

I leave my study and hand Jaken the letter, telling him to send it out.

"Milord, may I ask you something?" He asks me and walks beside me down the hall.

"Hmm…"

"How come you haven't visited Rin?" Jaken mutters. He knows not to ask me things that he doesn't need to know but I guess he feels compelled to ask about her. I'm sure he has yet to forget about my three children.

I shrug. "I just haven't felt compelled to." Was all I said and walked away, leaving him dumbfounded and leave myself feeling even emptier.

I need Rin's smile, her voice and laughter. I wish to travel with her again but who would I tell? I am too prideful to even say that to Rin herself. I sigh and sit on my futon, looking out my window at the garden I had planted in Rin's memory. It is beautiful. Like her.

I feel a disturbance in the forest. I lift myself from my bed and grab Tokijen and head out. I smell demons and the dead.

**Minagi's POV**

I know where the Western castle is thanks to Mioga. He once told me the way and I've never forgotten. I wish to make it there before sun set in two more days. I must go as fast as possible. I will NOT let my mother die without her last wish being granted. I have gone far, maybe too far.

I walk through the forest; I can hear laughter, a demons coming near.

"Well hello there." he says. He is ugly, his face and body scarred.

"Hello." I reply, turning to face him. He looked at me, a lecherous smile spread across his face.

"Do you know where you are pretty girl?" He asks.

I do not. I wonder if I should tell him. Would I make it out alive? I'm not confrontational, maybe my dead are but I do not wish to drain myself by trying to take out such a fool.

"You are on the Western Lord's land and you are not welcome." He growls and launches himself at me. I dodge him and growl. This is going to take too long.

"If a fight is what you desire, a fight is what you'll get." He laughs at the confidence I show but he is the fool who will fall. "Army of death. I call upon your help!"

The ground shakes and splits, dead demons and humans bow to me. "What shall we do for you mistress?"

Before I could even give them a command, more demons came. The surrounded us and easily took out my dead army. I take my fighting stance, hoping that all the fighting against Akihiko and Hikaru has helped me. "Come" I say and they do.

"Stop!" A menacing bark is heard from the trees. The demons back off but I do not. I raise my army again, waiting for the best moment to strike and keeping myself safe.

"Who are you? Why are you intruding on a fight that does not involve you?" I call out. I'm told my voice can lure anyone out into the open. Demon and human alike.

"This fight does not involve me? You are on my land woman. You will heed my orders and stop. Send your army away." The voice is of a leader; one with power and strength.

"I will not. Do you take me for a fool?" I growl.

Finally he comes out, whipping green lines out at me, I smell the poison. I push a soldier in front of me, one of the demons who attacked me next.

He pulls the whip of poison back and for a moment I see Hikaru. But it is not him but my father. I know it to be by his smell.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Her smell, her looks. The gems and the dead. I know her somehow. But how? We stare each other down, her eyes showing me nothing but hatred, I give her compassion. She notices it and I stop. I just stare coldly and so does she.

"Who are you and why are you here?" I ask. I then just notice Rin never told me my children's names. This is my daughter I know that.

"Must you ask, Father?" Her voice holds venom. Has not being there really tortured her that much?

I growl, I must not fold in front of the fool demons staring at her like she's a seductress. " All of you. Be gone!" At first they down go but they do after feeling the aura she has been covering. She was trying not to scare them, using her dead army as a cover for the aura.

"You may all rest in peace once more." I sense compassion for the tortured souls she had awakened. She doesn't like doing so but she does. Why? She turns and starts walking away, but looks over her shoulder at me. "Come Sesshomaru, father and lord of the Western Lands and you will learn who I am and why I am here."

Naturally I don't take orders especially from woman demon or not. But I follow, I am curious as to why she has come to me and not the eldest. Does she wish to have his thrown?

She leads us to a meadow, one I have avoided coming to all these years. She stands and looks off at the falling sun, I stand next to her, following the gaze but it soon drops to her. She comes to my shoulder, I notice the hair clip that I gave her in her curly silver hair. Her black and red kimono falls off her shoulders, revealing more than a father would like to see.

"Father, do you know my name? Have you ever asked or taken the time to learn it?" She isn't mad but confused.

"No…" I state simply. My simple answers always upset Inuyasha and if she's been around him then she sure will get mad at me.

"hmm… My name is Minagi. I am granddaughter to the great dog demon Inunotaishi and daughter to his demon son, Sesshomaru. My mother is a simple but loving human whose name is Rin. I was born a human, I defied nature. I followed my heart and used the gems of dead demons to change me into a demon. My brother's and I were born the same date and time so long ago it seems. My eldest brother is Hikaru, in prophecies he is said to hold all definite lodgic and emotions. Then there is my other brother Akihiko who was born a half breed but used the shikon jewel to become a full demon." She replies without looking up at me.

"Why are you here?" I ask again. I learned their names, and random specifics about each one.

She finally turns to me and cries. I have never met someone like her. She is so confident yet she'll easily break down. "My mother is dying. Her last wish I am here to grant. She would like to see you one last time."

What should I do? Rin is to die, my daughter is not lying. For some reason I reach out and wipe a tear away from her porcelain face, my fingers touching the rubys at her eyes. I quickly withdraw my hand.

I cannot break her heart again. "I will come with you." She looks up at me, wide eyed. "But there are two others that would like to come." I think of Jaken and Ah-Un.

She nods and follows me back to the castle. I call Jaken out and tell him to get Ah-Un and meet me at the front gate, I stand there with my daughter at my side. She did not wish to go in, says it'll waste more time.

"Milord I have Ah-Un but what is this about?" Jaken asks me, stupid imp doesn't even see the girl to my right.

"Minagi is taking us to Rin." I say and she smiles at Jaken who for a few seconds looks back and forth between us.

"Come. We must go. I can only guess mother's condition by now." Minagi tells us and leads the way. We stay side by side.

We run most the way, my imp slave on Ah-Un's back. We reach a village only a little ways from where Rin is. Minagi says we mustn't cause a disturbance here. It'd be best if we go around.

"You insolent child! How dare you say milord would cause a disturbance?!" Jaken yells at her.

"How dare you talk to me in such tones you toad!" She growls back and seems more and more like Rin the father we go.

"Why you brat, watch your tongue or I'll cut it off you hear?" He threatens and I take a step but suddenly two demons stand in front of us. One with short hair and my sword from my father and the other looks exactly like me with the garments I gave Rin to give to my eldest son.

"What will you do to my sister? Toad, I've found there are some very fun ways to kill someone and I might just have to try them out." The one with my father's sword snickers and clonks Jaken on the head with his fist.

"Akihiko! Hikaru! Why have you left mother!?" Minagi exclaims, it seems none have noticed me except the oldest which I believe is Hikaru.

"Kagome and Sango are there and who the hell is that?" Akihiko asks, looking my way. Minagi cames over to me and pulls me to them.

"Father this is Akihiko and that is Hikaru. Now… We should head home!" She growls not waiting for introductions to be properly finished.

As we walk I was feel Akihiko's glare trying to burn through me. I turn and return the glare only to see he is smirking. Have I become paranoid?

It doesn't take long to reach the village they live in and right away children are swarming around us, asking who I am and why he looks so much like Ru… Is that what they call Hikaru? Ru?

Suddenly Minagi looks overwhelmed and I step in front of her and crouch to their height the best I can.

"There is time for questions later children. Right now just keep them to yourselves." I don't soften my voice. I say it like they were annoying bratty adults.

I stand and we walk again. Inuyasha and Miroku stand outside the house at the end of the road. Rin's scent is everywhere around this house.

"Guess she did find him." Miroku remarks and turns and goes into the house and they all follow. I stay where I am. Inuyasha looks back at me.

"She's dying. If you leave after this you won't break her heart." He walks in and for a moment I just stand there but a half breed child takes my hand and pulls me into the house. We enter and she walks off towards the other children and I walk down the hall and into the room with Rin's scent.

I walk in and Kagome and Songo stand, Minagi stays where she she sits and finishes giving Rin water to drink.

"He's here momma, just like I promised he would be." She stands and leaves but not before looking at me one last time. "She only has a few minutes." With that she is gone and I wander over to her bed side. She still looks young, I'm not sure how she just does.

"Thank you Rin. I'm sorry." I whisper and take her hand. She looks at me and smiles, it still lights up the room and makes me feel light headed.

"You came back… For a while I hated you because you left me alone with three children you asked for. But then they got here and all I could do was thank you." Her voice is quiet but it's easy to tell she isn't scared to die.

"I'm sorry I left you. I wished to protect you and I thought if you had my child I'd have reason to be here every day. Instead I couldn't face you because I left right away." This is out of character for me. She is human, one I should have never cared for but I did.

"Have you met them yet? Hikaru is just like you, milord. And Akihiko well… He's Akihiko. Minagi has been dreaming to meet you since she was a child. Have you met them?" She asks and I squeeze her hand slightly.

"I have… You've done an amazing job raising them, Rin." I tell her and she laughs.

"I could only do it because I kept thinking of the future they would lead and one day you would finally meet them. They're wonderful aren't they, Sesshomaru-sama?"

I nod. "They are Rin… They are."

She starts coughing and takes her final breath. "Thank you for them. I love you." Her last words are only good. She didn't yell or hate. She loved.

"You're welcome. I love you too." I whisper in a hoarse voice and a tears falls down my face and onto her. I wipe it away, feeling the nothingness that has consumed her. I get up and leave the room, Minagi is the only one who is there to greet me, the last left in the house.

All I see is her blurred eyes as she pushes herself on me, holding me for dear life. She cries and I hold her, she should hate me yet she looks for comfort in me. Like Rin…

Another tear falls from my eye and then more. I am crying and my tears that I have never seen disappear into her hair and she looks up at me.

"Please daddy… Daddy, don't cry." She herself tries not to cry as her shaky hand comes and wipes away my tears. Mine have stopped but hers will not. Not until Rin is buried. I wipe away her tears and kiss her forehead, I then lay my head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry I made you suffer. Humans and demons aren't supposed to be together because the endings are always terrible." I whisper to her.

"But daddy… I'm proof enough that they can be together… They can!"

We hold on for a little longer before she lets me go and we go outside. Hikaru goes back in with a black sheet in his hands. I see the burial place from here, under a tree.

Minagi and I make our way over and she finds herself in her brother's arms. I watch them both closely and regret leaving them like this. Maybe if I had stayed things would have been different.

Hikaru comes out of the house again and Rin is buried. Minagi stopped crying but still looked for comfort in her brother's arms. She still had a human heart and it broke to see her mother die.

"Father… May we speak for a moment?"


End file.
